Ripper
by the-mysterious-other
Summary: Humphrey and Kate must investigate a series of gruesome murders in the park. While on the hunt, they run into a strange wolf who believes the killer isn't an ordinary animal.
1. Not So Good Morning

**AN:**** And here is story three. As I said before, the stories will usually alternate between pup-centered and parent-centered with some that focus on the whole family. This is one of the Humphrey and Kate centered ones. It's a little darker. Still, enjoy!**

* * *

Carry wasn't afraid of the dark. She found the notion pathetic and childish. Only little pups feared the dark. She was an Alpha, one the bravest and toughest wolves in the pack, she wasn't afraid of the dark.

But she was tonight.

As she walked back to the pack dens after a hunting party, she felt uneasy. The moon was hidden behind the clouds that night, allowing a menacing darkness to envelop the forest. No matter how hard she tried to dismiss it, she felt as though something was watching her from the dark.

Normally, she wouldn't be concerned. She could take whatever was in there. However, this time, she knew she couldn't. There was just something off. Carry tried to convince herself that it was just her nerves. She couldn't.

_Oh God!_ She thought as she walked, _there is something out there._

Suddenly, it merged from the trees. The creature whipped toward with lightning fast speed.

Carry nearly jumped out of her skin as this happened. She was about to run when she actually saw what it was.

The squirrel veered around her and scurried up a nearby tree. It vanished amongst the branches.

Carry let out a sigh and shook her head. "Just my nerves," she said out loud. She turned back toward the dens and stopped dead. She didn't even have the chance to scream.

* * *

Humphrey let out a groan as he heard movement in the den, drawing him out of his half-asleep state and entirely into the real world. He flattened his ears, trying to block out the noise. It didn't work very well. Finally, he gave in and opened his eyes.

The morning light spilled in to the front part of the cave. The world outside was bright and happy. Alphas who had been awake for hours were returning for breakfast while Omegas were only beginning to stir.

"Hey dad," Claudette called behind him.

"Good morning," he yawned, "how are you three?"

"We're good," Stinky replied, speaking for all three as usual.

"Yeah," Runt agreed, his fur a ragged mess and his eyes still half closed. He had been sleeping hard ever since he had returned from the mysterious cave nearby to confront his fears.

In truth, Runt had returned to the cave to find a cure for a peculiar disorder he had been afflicted with. His nightmares had begun to cause him physical injury. The only other wolf who knew the whole story was Stinky, but Runt had neglected to tell him about the strange wolf who tried to kill him along the way or the one that appeared in his dream. He was still chewing on what they had said.

There was something down there. And someone would do anything to keep it down there. The only trouble was, Runt couldn't tell if that was good thing, or a sinister plot.

He had finally decided to just drop it. Nothing had happened in the last few days to remind him of it and he doubted that there was much he could do anyway. He would just try to forget it. However, in the back of his head, he couldn't forget what the dream wolf had said to him when he asked what the cave really was: _The cave is not important, it is what it leads to that is_, followed by the ominous, _You might find that out very soon._

Humphrey gave his son a worried look. Every now and then, he would seem to zone out, as though he was contemplating something very serious. He was doing so now.

"So, what you guys got planned for today?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

"Nothing much. Me and Fleet are racing through the valley after Alpha school today," Claudette replied happily, wagging her tail.

"And me and Runt are taking bets!" Stinky added wrapping an arm around his brother, snapping him out of his trance.

"Wha… uh, yeah. And it's 'Runt and I'," Runt stammered.

"Sound like fun," Humphrey said, trying to figure out what they were betting.

Their conversation was interrupted as Kate walked in, carrying a slab of caribou for breakfast. She dropped it on the floor and smiled at her family. She looked at Humphrey and her eyes told him they wouldn't be partaking in the meal.

"Pups, I need to talk with your dad for minute," she said, trying hard to cover up how uneasy she was.

"Is everything alright?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him. Married couple stuff," she added.

The pups went back to eating, uninterested in the boring aspects of their parents' lives.

"So, how long is this 'talk' going to be?" Humphrey asked when the two were leaving the dens.

Kate gave him a look. "I couldn't say it was pack business," she replied, "there is no way we could have kept them home if I did."

"So it is pack business," Humphrey groaned, "I was really looking forward to that caribou."

"Trust me," Kate replied solemnly, "You won't be hungry after this."

* * *

**AN:**** Well, this should be an interesting one to write. The next update is coming soon! Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. The Crime Scene

**AN:**** This is the first time I've written a story like this one. Time for the darker side.**

* * *

"Holy sh-" Humphrey began.

"Do you know who it is yet?" Kate demanded before he could finish.

"We did a roll call, we think it's Carry," Hutch said sadly. Carry had been a well known wolf. She was amiable and pretty nice, even if she had been a little conceded.

"What happened to her?" Humphrey asked, trying not to gag. Being carnivores, wolves were used to blood and meat, but it was different when it was one of their own. Seeing something like this done to a wolf was horrid. What was left of Cathy was scattered around the clearing, Only from a few intact parts could one even tell it had once been a wolf.

"We… don't know sir," Hutch replied, trying to keep from stuttering.

Humphrey usually like it when wolves called him "sir", most didn't, but it still made him feel good. Now though, he didn't take much joy in it.

"It looks like she's been ripped apart," Kate observed, trying hard to keep up her tough façade. Humphrey knew she was just as disturbed as they were on the inside. "Could it have been a bear or a mountain lion?"

"We didn't smell either." Hutch wasn't looking very well. Even the toughest of Alphas couldn't deal with the scene for long.

"Hutch, why don't you go and keep an eye on the rest of the pack," Humphrey suggested after noticing his discomfort.

"Sure sir, I'll do that."

With that, Hutch was gone and Humphrey wished he could do the same.

"Well, we haven't found any trace of what did this," Kate said, "We'll have to take a closer look at the body but, for now, we've done all we can."

"So we go home now?" Humphrey asked.

"No," Kate replied, "Now we have to help…" her voice trailed off as she searched for the best way to put it, "put her back together."

* * *

From the nearby bushes, the group of wolves was being watched. Years and years of living in secret had taught her how to stand right behind a wolf and not be found. Her eyes slowly examined the brutal scene. There was little left of that poor wolf. The carnage was almost sickening.

She liked it.

The she-wolf didn't care for such average wolves and always enjoyed it when something saw them for what they were. Nothing. If they didn't matter, it didn't weigh on the soul to get rid of them. It was like stepping on ants. There were times she was disgusted by the fact that they were of the same species.

Still, there was an opportunity here. The wolves had gotten nosey about a cave they had no business with. This might be a chance to scare them away from it once and for all.

The she-wolf felt the edges of her mouth curl into a smile.

* * *

Lukas walked lazily back to his den. He had been out all night and was now regretting it. It felt like someone was drilling a white-hot rod into his head. The bright daylight was searing his eyes and made him feel like his head was about to combust. He made a vow to himself to cut back on the fermented berries next Friday.

Besides all his normal hangover symptoms, things just felt strange. The air felt heavy and, even though it was a sunny, warm day, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Next time I should try to make it back home before I black out," he muttered aloud to himself.

The air began to tingle, as though an electric charge was passing through it. Lukas his fur stand up and the shiver coursed through him again. The wolf suddenly had a very bad feeling.

He kept walking but began to speed up. The trees seemed to lean in and he was almost certain there was something behind him. He felt it creeping closer and began to run. His run quickly turned into a sprint as the presence neared him again. It was quickly closing the gap between them, no matter how fast Lukas ran.

He felt the presence right behind him. Suddenly, it overwhelmed him. The poor wolf collapsed and curled up into as tight of a ball as he could, waiting for his fate to befall him.

Nothing happened.

Lukas lifted a paw from over his eye. There was nothing there. He let out a sigh of relief. It must have just been the hangover. He got up and continued walking.

He heard a sound from behind a tree and his heart stopped for a second before he calmed himself down again. _It's nothing. It's just nothing_, he laughed to himself, shaking his head at his moment of panic.

Suddenly, something erupted from behind the tree. Lukas didn't have a chance to run this time.

* * *

**AN:**** Well, here's chapter two. I'm hoping to pick up my update speed. Till then...**


	3. Shadow

**AN:**** Look at that, a new update already. This story's going by much faster than the others. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

"That's two in one day," Kate growled as she saw the new body.

Lukas wasn't as torn up as Carrie but was still pretty bad. His body was intact but torn open. A couple of Omegas had found it while walking. If an Alpha was disturbed by this, an Omega was horrified.

Humphrey walked over to the wolves, figuring it'd do them good to talk with another Omega. They were sitting nearby waiting to tell their story.

"Hey guys," he said as he walked up, trying to hide his own nausea. "How you doing?"

"How do you think?" one replied, still shaking.

"I understand," Humphrey knew he needed to get to the point so he could send the poor wolves home, "So, what happened? Tell me everything."

Another looked up. She was still dramatized but was trying not to let it show. "We were walking, trying to find something to do, you know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Then we just… just… found him." Her eyes drifted back over to the direction of the body.

"Ok," Humphrey said, breaking her out of her trance, "Now, this is important. Did you see anyone or anything when you got here? Maybe you just heard something nearby?"

"No, nothing," she replied.

"If there was something," a third one said, "I don't think we would have noticed. Not after… That!" he pointed towards the mangled remains.

Humphrey nodded. They didn't know anything or, if they did, it was buried deep under the trauma. "Alright. You guys can go home now. Thanks for sticking around."

The Omegas nodded and quickly left. They wouldn't be out much for the rest of the day.

"Kate, Humphrey!" a voice called from the other direction.

Humphrey turned to see two Alphas escorting a silver she-wolf towards them. She flashed her incredibly white teeth in a smile and dipped her head.

"Looks like you have some problems," she observed, still smiling in spite of the gruesome scene.

"You could say that," Kate began slowly. She looked at Humphrey and he could tell what she was thinking. The last time a strange new wolf had suddenly appeared in Jasper, he had kidnapped their pups and dragged them into a strange cave to serve as protection.

"Who exactly are you? And what are you doing here?" Kate asked, trying not to growl at the strangely cheery wolf.

"My name's Shadow," she replied, "and I came to help."

* * *

A shadowy form moved swiftly through the trees. At moments, it was the epitome of grace. At others, it could barley stay up. Finally, it collapsed onto the ground and curled itself into a tight ball. A low, mournful sobbing drifted through the forest. The creature's sides heaved as it lay, shivering. It's ugly, contorted form collapsed into a pitiful pile.

It didn't want this. It hated it. Killing those wolves had eaten at its soul. However, it had no choice. It needed to feed, to have form. Whenever its hunger grew, it lost control. Instinct sent it after the nearest wolf.

_One more,_ it thought desperately, _One more and I'll be good for years .I'll ride that form right out of the park._

It slowly pushed its emotions back behind the cold wall it had created. It rose to its feet and embraced his last action. It felt a shiver course through its body. It arose and looked at the new fur that covered its body. _His_ body.

The creature began walking again. All he needed was one more wolf. So long as no one saw him, everything would be fine. It would set off alarms if the wolves of Jasper saw the wolf that just died walking around again.

* * *

Cleanup of Lukas' body went quicker than Carry's had. He was far more recognizable, despite the damage.

"So, how can you help?" Kate asked skeptically.

"I've traveled a lot and have seen this type of thing before," the newcomer replied calmly.

Kate noticed the wolf's age. She was young. In a pack, she'd just be taking on responsibilities.

"And you've been traveling for how long, since you were a pup?" Kate was beginning to have doubts.

"I'm older than I look," the wolf replied, her voice not changing, "I understand your suspicions. I come around just as these murders start, it is suspicious. However, like it or not, I'm the only wolf who can help you."

Kate looked over at Humphrey. He lifted an eyebrow to voice his opinion. It was strange, but she was the only lead they had.

"Fine," Kate replied coldly. She turned to the wolves who had escorted her, "Take her back to the dens and keep her under guard. We'll be there shortly to ask more questions."

The Alphas nodded and the she wolf smiled.

"You won't regret it," she said before she was lead off.

"I don't like this as much as you do," Humphrey began, "But that was a little cold."

Kate sighed. "I know," she replied. "Maybe it's just what's been going on. But still, there's something… off about her, don't you think?"

Humphrey nodded. "You know, a couple weeks ago, everything was normal. Suddenly, everything starts getting weird. Nick, Runt, now this. I don't think it's a coincidence."

Kate looked after the wolf. "You're right. And something tells me she's a part of it all."

The pups were sitting around the den, brooding. Their plans for the day had been cut short when all of the wolves were ordered back to the dens. Now, only Alphas with duties could leave and they had to stay in groups. What was worse, no one was telling them why.

"You know," Stinky began, "As the pups of the pack leaders, we should be entitled to know what's going on."

"Yeah," Claudette replied, "If you're gonna ruin our day, you can at least tell us why. Right Runt?"

Runt wasn't listening. He was considering what the strange wolf in the cave had told him. He might find out what was down there soon. The way she had said it was eating at him. She hadn't wanted it, but something was going to make what was down there wake up. He couldn't help wonder if this was a part of it.

As though in answer to his question, two Alphas returned. Between them, a silver she wolf.

Runt felt his breath escape him in a gasp. That was the very same wolf who had tried to kill him on his way back to the cave. The wolf who knew what was down there.

She looked around and her eyes locked on him. A small smile formed on her face and her eyes seemed to taunt him. _I'm back!_

* * *

**AN: Well, you finally know the silver wolf's name. Now, to find out what's killing the wolves. Stay tuned, Chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Interrogation

**AN:**** Sorry for the delay. Just got a new computer and had to deal with switching everything over. Here is chapter four. I must say, Shadow's had a bigger part in this than I originally planned.**

* * *

"So, what can you tell us about who's doing this?" Kate asked Shadow as they sat in a spare cave.

"I don't know who or what is doing it exactly," she replied, still calm, "However, I can tell you there'll be one more murder."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's how it always happens. There are three gruesome murders, then, nothing. It's done, it's over with."

"So you're saying that we can't do anything but sit back until one more wolf dies?" Humphrey asked.

Shadow looked at them. "I'm saying, I have a solution."

"Wow, I can't believe we missed that!" Kate growled sarcastically.

Shadow looked at the Alpha, her eyes boring into hers. "Let me go out there. If it attacks me, I'll fight it. If I win, problem solved."

"And if you lose?" Humphrey asked.

"Then that'll be three and you won't have any more problems."

Kate let out a dry laugh. "Now, bare with me for a second. This plan only works if there is something else doing this. But, what if you're behind it-"

"Do you really think I could rip those wolves apart like that?" Shadow interrupted.

"Well, you do think you can beat whatever it is that can," Humphrey added in.

"-If you're behind it," Kate continued, annoyed at the interruption, "then you can just go out there and say you killed it so we let our guard down. After that, you go for your third."

Shadow smiled at the two. "I'm impressed," she said, "you are very clever wolves. Of course, you're wrong."

"And who's to say you'd stop at three?" Humphrey said. "The only source we have on that is you. After that, we'd let our guard down again, and you'd find a fourth."

Shadow finally lost her composure. Her calm air dissolved and her face finally let her emotions through. She laughed.

Humphrey and Kate watched as the she-wolf rolled around on the floor of the cave. She tried to stop herself but dissolved again, unable to regain her composure. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

As she finally calmed down, she looked up at Kate and Humphrey. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting this much opposition. It's nice to be surprised every now and then." She was about to state that she knew where their son got it from before stopping herself. That would really be bad.

Humphrey leaned in close to Kate. "I don't know whether to believe her or suspect her even more," he whispered.

"Me neither," Kate replied.

"If I could rip wolves apart," Shadow began, "Why would I be here? Sure, I might convince you to lower your guard, but it would be much quicker to storm you all and kill who I pleased."

Kate growled. She was right. Anything that could kill wolves like that could easily attack them at the dens. It had left no trail, no scent. It could probably just sneak into a den and kill anyone it wanted. It didn't need to be walked in and have long discussions.

Kate and Humphrey shared a look and silently agreed.

"Fine, you can go out there. But if you win, you bring us its body."

Shadow smiled. "Deal."

* * *

That night, Shadow was released upon the creature. She cast one last look over her shoulder at the wolves of west Jasper. She knew she'd win. Her plan was simple. Attract the creature's attention and lead it to the cave. She'd kill it there if it didn't attack her before. If it did, she'd just kill it then and drag it to the cave. From the cave, she'd drag the dead thing back to the dens and tell them she saw it come out of there. That would thoroughly scare the wolves of the park away from it for generations. If anyone doubted her, they'd just follow her scent back there. It wasn't as though the creature left any trail.

"So," a raspy voice sounded behind her, "you think you can stop me."

Shadow turned to see a young wolf sitting there. His fur was matted and he was shaking. His eyes were bloodshot and dilated. His mouth frothed as he looked at her.

"Nice look," Shadow replied calmly, "His name was Lukas, wasn't it?"

The wolf smiled. "You know what I am?"

"Yes."

"I know what you are," he replied, his lips curling into a smile.

"I doubt it." With that Shadow extended her paw. In it sat a small silver object. It was smooth and well-rounded.

"I assume you know what I am," not-Lukas said. "And I know what you are."

There was a flash of movement and the small object was knocked from Shadow's paw. She grunted in anger.

"What brings you to these parts," she growled at the creature.

He smiled. "I was driven here."

"By what?"

Not-Lukas shrugged. "Many things. A chain of events washing across the world."

"Caused by what?" Shadow asked.

"Everything works according to balances. Day and night, winter and summer, and so on. If you through one of these balances off, chaos ensues. That's what's happening, something's throwing off the balances of the world. Everything is being affected. Soon, not even your friends underground will be unaware of it."

Shadow felt her blood run cold.

"I told you I knew what you were," the creature sneered, "It must be hard knowing that everything you've done for all these years will be in vain. How many wolves have you killed to keep your secret? Did you justify it by telling yourself it was for your cause? Well, now it was for nothing. I'm sure you don't care. You must think of these wolves are little more than insects-"

"Like you think any better of them," Shadow growled, her rage growing within her, "You kill them for your own gain!"

"Not gain," the creature replied, it too becoming angry, "Survival! I have no control. I was driven from my home. I can't survive this far south in my own form. I'm used to the ice and the cold, now I'm down here where it's much warmer. Instinct drives me to kill them and take their DNA and there form. It's the only way I can survive."

"You're one wolf short," Shadow said coolly, "Are you going to make me your third?"

The creature smiled, its fur beginning to turn brittle and lose color, its eyes watery. With each passing moment it looked less and less like Lucas.

"It's tempting," he replied, "But I kill out of necessity while you kill out of hatred. I don't like you, and I'd rather see the look on your face when all you've worked for your entire life is proven useless. Even if I'm not here to see it, I can imagine it pretty well."

A sudden shiver went through the creature's body. Its skin rippled and the fur receded back into it. Its features were caught in the ripple and drug out of shape. In a second, the creature before Shadow had turned from a sickly wolf to a deformed monster. Its skin was stretched and twisted around oddly shaped features. Blank white eyes stared at her while its mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"You'll need to find your next victim soon," Shadow stated, feeling a cold triumph rise over her.

The creature shuddered again and returned to a Lukas-like form. However, it was less like him than it had been before.

"I'll find one, don't worry."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you go. Not only did you get to meet the monster, but you learned some information important to the rest of the season! Big day for you guys. Don't forget to review, it's always nice. See ya soon with chapter five.**

**And yes, I have seen the clips from A&amp;O 5. The audio wasn't good on any that I watched and my Spanish isn't the best, but I got some stuff. It looks good! Now what I really want to see is an A&amp;O tv show.**


	5. The White-Eyed Monster

**AN:**** Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I had a lot going on there. But hey, now I'm a high school grad! Unlike my previous stories, this one will have six chapters. I need one more to wrap everything up. This chapter however, is my favorite of all the ones I've written so far. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

The eastern sky began to brighten as night gave way to day. What would promise to be a beautiful day for most was looking bleak and grim to the Western Pack. Shadow, who all their hopes had sat upon, was found unconscious near the dens, deposited in the night. What was worse was the fact that she was still alive. The creature hadn't made her its third victim.

Which meant it was still on the prowl.

Kate sat at the entrance of her den, starring out at her territory as the light began to grow. She hadn't slept at all that night. She had paced back and forth near the entrance, waiting for Shadow to return. Now, she wished she hadn't.

"What should we do now?" Kate asked herself. As the pack leader, she had to come up with some course of action. She couldn't ask her parents for help, they had never dealt with anything like this. Even with her and Humphrey's many adventures, _they_ had never seen anything like this.

"We can't just sit back and wait for it to attack," Humphrey said from behind her.

Kate nearly jumped at his sudden statement. He had been awake as well and had paced with her off and on. He was also a pack leader and just as concerned as she was.

"You're right," Kate said, "But what else can we do, go out there and try to hunt it down? We wouldn't stand a chance!"

"You seemed to think Shadow did," Humphrey pointed out.

Kate let out a sigh. "You and I both know there's something off about her. If anyone ever stood a chance against that thing, it was her. Besides, she was just some passing wolf, not a member of our pack."

"I actually thought she could do it," Humphrey said, "It just seemed to be something she could do…" he trailed off.

"I don't think she told us everything," Kate said, "And why would it let her live? Why not just get this all over with?"

A sound from the cave behind them broke off their conversation. They both looked back in to see Claudette rolling over in her sleep.

The two let out a sigh of relief. The pups were vaguely aware of what was happening, they had been told that two wolves were dead and there might still be a third, but not that whatever did it could tear wolves apart and vanish without a trace.

Stinky and Claudette had been a little shaken up. Runt, however, hadn't even reacted. His brother and sister had told them that he had just been staring blankly into space since Shadow had been brought in. He wouldn't speak and didn't eat. This coupled with how he had been acting lately was starting to truly worry Humphrey and Kate. However, they had other problems to see to.

"I can only think of one thing," Kate said softly. "We have to send out several wolves. We'll have them spread out across the territory and wait for the creature. If it attacks, they'll fight back. If they lose-"

"Then the creature will have its third," Humphrey finished. "You can't possibly think that's a good idea."

Kate turned toward her husband and smiled softly. "I don't. But it's the only thing we can do. We send out the wolves that stand a chance, ones that are willing. If they die, they knew it could happen. Otherwise, that thing will just attack the dens and kill the first wolf it sees. One that might not stand a chance."

"And you're gonna be one of those wolves, aren't you?" Humphrey asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I have to," she said solemnly, "I'm the pack leader, it's my duty. I can't send wolves into a situation I myself wouldn't go into.

"Then I'm going with you."

Kate looked at Humphrey. "You can't, one of us has to stay behind to look after the pups if the other- if the other…" she took a deep breath, "doesn't make it back. Besides, the pack can't lose both leaders in one day."

"If Shadow was right and it only wants three, then it'll just kill one of us," Humphrey pointed out, "Besides, we've faced worst together." He gave her his famed cheeky smile for reassurance.

Kate sighed. "Fine Humphrey," she couldn't deny the logic. She was just hoping to keep him safe. She forgot he could hold his own in plenty of situations. "But we go together."

Humphrey smiled again, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The woods seemed unnaturally quiet as Kate and Humphrey walked along together. They had said their goodbyes to the pups, convincing them that they were just going to patrol the woods with some of the Alphas. Both had a sick feeling in their stomachs and their fur was standing up on their backs like an electrical current was passing through the air. They were being watched.

"H-h-help… m-me," a voice called helplessly from the trees.

Kate motioned for Humphrey to be still. They just sat, and waited.

"H-help me, p-please," this time, the voice was that of a female. Carry. Humphrey recognized the first voice as Lukas's

"Please, I need… I need… body…" a third voice called. It was soft and faint, almost timid.

"What do you mean, body?" Kate asked, standing firm against the shadowy creature.

"I'm not meant for here," the voice was now a combination of the three, "I need the cold, I can't live in this heat…"

"Just wait for winter," Humphrey joked, "You'll be dying for this weather."

"… wolves can survive," the creature continued, unaffected by Humphrey's humor, "I need wolf form. I take the DNA, I take their shape…"

"Wait," Kate said, "So you take the form of the wolves you've killed? You're a shapeshifter?"

"Of a sort," the creature replied, "but the DNA falls apart quickly."

"So you need to kill often?" Humphrey ventured.

"No," its reply was adamant, almost offended, "I can rearrange the DNA. The majority stays intact but is disjointed from the other parts. I can place them back together but not in the same order.

"Three wolves," Humphrey said to himself, feeling things click in his head.

"What?" Kate asked.

"It kills three wolves to get their DNA. When it falls apart, he combines it will pieces of DNA from the other wolves."

"After I kill the three, I have countless new bodies to inhabit. They last much longer than the originals. I go years without needing to kill again."

"You still kill," Kate growled.

"Not by choice. When my survival instinct kicks in, I hunt. I have no choice, no control." The creature's voice was mournful and barely a whisper.

"Are you going to kill us?" Humphrey asked. He wasn't afraid, just curious.

"The urge will come and I will go after one of you."

"We're not going to go down without a fight," Kate growled.

The creature emerged from the bushes. It barely resembled Lukas anymore. In one final shudder, it returned to its true form. It's watery, white eyes starred at them.

Kate and Humphrey took a step back. They were thoroughly surprised by the appearance of the creature. They were both expecting a monster, they weren't expecting this.

"I'm sorry," it whispered, its voice hoarse and soft, "I'm so sorry."

With that, it pounced.

For a sickly and weak being, it moved with incredible speed. Humphrey and Kate were only barely able to dive out of the way in time. The creature stood up and turned toward Kate. Its mouth pulled back into a twisted snarl. All hints of intelligence in its eyes were gone.

It lounged again.

Kate jumped to the side and raised her paw. As the creature landed right where she had been, Kate's claws raked across its face.

The creature released a high-pitch wail as it grabbed its wounded face. It whirled towards Kate but she had already put distance between them. The creature turned toward Humphrey, deciding to after the easier prey.

Humphrey was standing near the edge of the clearing, getting ready to spring in and help his mate. Now, he was the one who needed help.

The monster charged at him. Luckily, Humphrey was a spry wolf and easily got out of the way. The creature kept coming towards him.

Kate began to move in their direction but the fight was happening quickly.

As Humphrey backed away from the creature, he hit the back of his head on a tree branch. He quickly ducked under it. The creature, however, merely raised a paw and brought it down on the tree limb, snapping it off and leaving a jagged edge.

Before Humphrey could move away again, he was back-pawed by the monster, knocking him sideways and to the ground. He laid there dazed for moment, unable to get his legs to move the way he wanted.

Kate let out a cry and lunged forward. The creature raised its front paws and rammed them into Kate's chest mid-jump and pushed her back to the ground. She landed next to Humphrey with a grunt.

The creature bared its teeth again and let out wail-like growl. It hunched down and lunged forward. The fight was over, it would kill them both.

As though the same thought passed between them, Kate and Humphrey brought their legs up above them, catching the beast. It pushed forward until its frothing mouth was mere inches from their faces. With all of their strength, the managed to push back, shoving the creature off of them.

Kate got to her paws first and Humphrey soon followed. They readied themselves to face the creature once more but found they didn't have to.

The creature let out a choking breath and looked down at where the jagged end of the branch it had broken was protruding from its chest. The creature looked back up at the wolves, its white eyes thoughtful once again. It was faint and choked, but two words escaped from its mouth.

"Thank you." With that, it went limp.

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other, back at the monster, and again at each other. They smiled and hugged. The creature was dead and no other wolves had died. It was over.

* * *

**AN:**** Well, there you go. The creature's dead and no one else died. Like I said, this has been my favorite chapter. I'm going on vacation soon so I'll try to get the last chapter up today. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Celebration

**AN:**** Well, here is the last chapter. A nice short one to wrap everything up and leave you wondering until the next one. Thanks once again for reading my story! I'll try to update soon, I'll get right on it after my vacation. I'm hoping to be more regular now that its summer. Enjoy.**

* * *

News of the creature's demise spread quickly. By the time Humphrey and Kate returned to the rest of the pack, they were celebrating.

The couple had gathered up the other Alphas sent out on patrol and sent them home before burying the corpse of the dead monster. Only a few wolves had seen what it really looked like. It was best that the pack never knew what was truly hunting them.

"I almost feel bad for it," Humphrey said, "It didn't want to hurt us."

Kate nodded. "It did what it had to do, we did what we had to do."

"So," Humphrey said, beginning to change the subject, "Now that we've taken care of that thing, we should really talk about-"

"Runt," Kate cut in. She nodded. "Something's up with him. It all started with that cave."

"And it got worse when Shadow arrived," Humphrey added, "Maybe we should ask her about it."

* * *

Runt had silently made his way out of the celebration and crept slowly to the den where Shadow had been put up. He needed to talk to her. He needed to know.

She was slumped against the wall, staring at the other. She slowly looked over at Runt as he entered. She smiled. Not a malicious smile, one that suggested she had come to except the pitiful humor of her situation.

"Come to tell me the good news?" She asked. "Don't bother, I can hear them from here. I have to admit, I never thought you wolves would be able to kill that thing."

"You tried to kill me," Runt said sternly, "Why?"

Shadow chuckled to herself. "I didn't want you to get to the cave. I was worried you'd disturb them, wake them up. Turns out, it's useless."

"Who are they?" Runt asked, his tone not changing.

"Something ancient," She said, "something wonderful." She seemed almost reverent. Her eyes full of some long forgotten sorrow. "You'll see soon enough."

"What does that mean?"

"It was all for naught," she whispered, "They're coming anyway."

Runt grew tired of listening to her cryptic responses. "I hope I never see you again."

Shadow took one final look at him and smiled once more. "There is nothing left to see."

With that, she stood up and left. She walked away from the pack, away from Jasper, away from the cave. She couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic she was. It was all she could do in a world that was about to burn.

* * *

Kate and Humphrey found Shadow's den empty and her paw prints leading away from the pack. She wouldn't be answering any questions for them.

With nothing left to do, the two wolves went towards the celebrating wolves in search of their pups. They found them sitting amongst the crowd, smiling. All of them. Whatever had been weighing on Runt was gone now.

Still, something had disturbed him. Without a word, Kate and Humphrey new they would still have to talk to him. But that could wait for another day. Right now, they were happy and together, unaware of what was coming.

* * *

**AN:**** Well, just a little foreshadowing there. What is coming? Who is in the cave? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**Next time:**** A hunting accident leaves Kate with no memory before being relocated to Idaho and it's up to Humphrey to help her get her memory back.**


End file.
